


Little Family

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto gets caught having a moment with his son.





	Little Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1sundays123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/gifts).



> Written at the request of F1Sundays123.

Toto smiled as he sat in his home office, cuddling Jack as the toddler sat on his knee. “And this is when Uncle Valtteri won his first race.” Toto explained, pointing to the photos around the office.

Jack babbled and pointed to the one of Toto and Susie on their wedding day. “Mama!” He giggled.

“Yes son, that’s me and your mum on our wedding day.” He smiled, stroking his head. “She looked very beautiful, as she always does.”

“Mama!” The Little boy grinned, looking up at Toto, his brown eyes sparkling.

“You want Mama?” Toto asked.

Jack nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, we shall go and-” Toto stopped midsentence when he heard the rustling of clothes. He quickly turned around to see Susie standing there, smiling. _“How long have you been standing there?”_ Toto asked, wondering how much she’d seen.

“Oh, just about ten minutes.” The blonde grinned. “It was adorable watching you both.”

“MAMA!” Jack waved his little arms up at her, clearly wanting some attention from her.

“I’m here little man.” She said, walking over and taking him into her arms. Jack immediately took a few strands of her hair and shoved them into his mouth, showing he was content.

“Think I need to get it cut again.” Susie chuckled, turning to face her husband.

Toto snorted, his eyes beaming. “If you cut it any more it’ll be shorter than my own fabulous hair.” He winked.

Susie rolled her eyes but gently perched herself down on Toto’s lap, keeping an arm around Jack. “You’re a good Father, Toto.”

“I try my best.” He grinned.

Susie gently leaned down and gave him a kiss. Jack had only brought them closer.


End file.
